A head mounted computer includes a display and is mounted to a user's head to enable the user to view the display. The display shows images to the user which can be generated by, for example, the head mounted computer, anther computer, or a remote device. The user can control the head mounted computer or another remote device, which in turn affects the images shown on the display.